Dance Dance
by AdachiSuzume
Summary: What happens when Fuji decides to turn the court into a dancefloor and Eiji joins in? Might contain drooling Buchou's and Fukobuchous and also lot's of nosebleeding! Shonen Ai, ye be warned! Oishi x Eiji & Tezuka x Fuji ONE SHOT


**AN:**

_I am german, so please excuse my English! If you find any mistakes, feel free to inform me about it so I can change them!_

_This came to my mind while I watched Adachi Osamu and Aiba Hiroki dance at the Tenimyu Musical. [Gotta love them]_

_Pleas note: This is Shonen-Ai aka BoyxBoy! It's not explicit, but it's there xD_

_I do not own the Prince of Tennis, Konomi-Sama does! (cos if I would it wouldn't be about Tennis xD )_

_Have fun! Thank you for reading!_

"Ah look at Fuji-Sempai, he seems to be up to something." Momo pointed at the Tensai and Ryoma looked up. He had been busy with his racket, proving the strings, snapping his fingers against them. He frowned as he watched the Tensai putting up a hi-fi equipment on the court as if this would be the most natural thing to do.

"I don't think this is the right place for this...", he said out loud and Momo snickered.

"I wonder how many laps Tezuka is gonna make him run for **this**!"

The Buchou would be furious!

In the meantime Fuji had started to adjust a few buttons and suddenly loud disco music was booming over the court, he turned up the volume and the ground started vibrating with the beat. It was some American song which Ryoma remembered vaguely. It was the hottest song at the moment, was played over and over again in every radio station and shopping mall, though of course the Japanese idol's where still hailed there as well.

Happy with his job Fuji got up from his knees and stretched. Then he started a few easy dancing steps, became faster, jumped into the air and danced on smoothly. Wow, that looked awesome! Like a professional! Ryoma raised his eyebrows.

"He used to be in a Streetdance Group." It was Inui suddenly turning up behind them while skimming through his ever present book. Data, of course!

Sometimes Ryoma had the urge to just snap away this tiny book and to look through it, finding out how much the spectacled knew about him.

Fuji was really good, he moved smoothly as if those complicated dancing steps would be easy for him, as if it would be natural to turn so fast and catch his balance right afterwards. It looked like Hip-Hop mixed up with Breakdance-Steps.

"Come! Let's check it out!" Momo walked towards the dancing Tensai und Ryoma shrugged, scuffing behind him, hoping he looked indifferent enough. The music seemed irresistible, the ground shook the closer you came and Ryoma felt his heart jumping in the same beat as the music did. A rhythm hard to resist.

He wasn't a dancer, at least he hadn't ever tried but he _knew_ that he would look like an idiot. Most likely he would rather stumble over his own feet than getting a simple dance step done. In tennis he had no problems at all with his hand-foot-co-ordination but at dancing he most likely would have ended up in a knot of limps with a basecap on it.

He didn't exactly feel like making an idiot out of himself.

Momo seemed to not waste much thought on this but banged his head and shook his butt while rooting and whistling for the Tensai.

A small fine smile showed on Fuji's lips, his steel-blue eyes closed half to the well known and ever present smile. In the next second, with the next step, his face was concentrated and serious again.

He seemed to be totaly lost in the music, moved delicately and in harmony with the beat.

Suddenly he turned his head to the side, then waved a bit with his hand, did a little movement with his head, it looked like it was part of the choreography. And all the sudden Eiji was next to him, they exchanged a glance, the acrobat nodded and then did a few casual dancing steps before joining into the choreography.

They moved with ease, flexible, it looked perfect them having about the same height, the same body features, slender, delicate and bendy like cats. They jumped into the air and performed complicated dancing steps nonchalantly, naturally.

Ryoma caught his breath. Where did they learn something like this?!

"Kikumaru had been a spare dancer in the group for a while since one of the boys had to take a break after a ligament rupture", said Inui next to him as if reading his thoughts. – Sometimes was his amount of data about all them plain scary.

Ryoma shrugged the feeling off and looked around, observing now that the rest of the team had come to watch as well – Oishi and Tezuka among them.

Confused he noticed the Buchou was not even trying to interfere with this show but was watching with crossed arms, his calm glance never leaving Fuji even for a second.

Fuji knew that Tezuka was watching him. He put all his passion in every of his steps, all his skill, all of his joy and energy. He looked up and right into Tezuka's eyes. Steel-blue met brown, melting into each other, knowingly, daring the other.

He noticed Tezuka's glance wandering up and down his body, lingering on the spot where his white shirt came up with his movements and showed a small part of his creamy skin, then, deeper, wandering down his khaki pants. Fuji knew that it emphasised his long, slender legs. He moved his hips in circles, watching how Tezuka's eyes widened a bit, how he sucked in air between his teeth. Fuji allowed himself to smile a bit, his eyes narrowed to steel-blue slits, glinting in the sunlight.

He had been planning this, he and Eiji hadn't dressed into their tennis clothing for this, they had trained for weeks.

He bend his knees, stroked with his flat hands down his thighs before he jumped back into a standing position, turning to Eiji, dancing a few fast steps facing each other.

Eiji looked great, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were shining. He looked very sexy, very seductive.

Eiji winked at him, then turned away and they continued to dance side by side. Eiji's glance went back to meet Oishi's, who had never stopped watching him. Pleased he noticed that his mouth hung slightly ajar, the green eyes wide and fixated on him, Eiji, alone. He couldn't help himself but grin a Cheshire cat's grin while stroking slowly down his side from his chest to his hips before getting back into the rhythm, dancing on as if nothing had happened.

Fuji and he had made up this dance which was sexy but not too provocative.

Oishi seemed to be able to get the sexy part very well apparently. He just couldn't take his eye's off Eiji who returned his glance, daring, while turning, bending his knees, moving his hips in a perfect circle, bouncing up, jumping into the air, doing a sidestep.

He was smooth, vibrant, energetic, beautiful, attractive, seductive, and very, very sexy.

Oishi wished he could just go towards him, dancing with him, against him, mimicking his movements, becoming one, synchronising, bound together by the beat. He was still looking at Oishi, his full soft lips parted, his eyes half closed, lost in the dance, lost in him.

Oishi barely noticed Fuji coming towards Tezuka, dancing against him as if it would be the most natural thing to do while Tezuka looked right at the Tensai, serious and seemingly emotionless.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a boy who had been brought up in a very strict, very traditional Japanese way. He had been taught to save his real emotions for his inside, for himself, maybe for his family, but never to wear them right on his face, to replace them with a mask of nothingness, showing the suitable emotions, but never his real ones. He had learned to endure, he didn't mind drinking Inui's drinks, well he **did** mind, but he did it without blinking an eye. He had played with his injured arm without losing a word about it, hiding his true feelings, the pain, the agony behind a reassuring mask whenever the always worried Oishi, the only one who actually had known about it, had asked him if he was _really_ okay.

Still Fuji seemed not to intend to play according to Tezuka's rules. Instead he turned his world upside down, set it on fire, turning it into a place of danger and forbidden places, engulfing him in heat. And Tezuka had to admit... he quite liked it.

Fuji didn't seem to care that they were on the court and that everyone was watching when he was dancing against him, swaying his hips, turning his back towards him, bending his knees and glancing at him over his shoulder giving even Momo, who stood right next to Tezuka, a major nosebleed. Fuji got back up, turned around to face Tezuka and looked at him in a questioning way, expecting some kind of a reaction.

Tezuka wasn't a man who talked a lot. And even he had his limits.

He walked closer to Fuji, started to move with the music, surprising everyone with his elegance, the way he moved his hips in a sexy almost provocative way.

Fuji smiled and slid his arms around the Buchou's neck, dancing against him, rubbing up to him, standing on his toes. – It had the most amazing effect on Tezuka: He grabbed Fuji's hips almost violently and started to dance with him in the rhythm of the music.

Oishi didn't notice a thing of all this due to being totally and completely lost into Eiji, the way he moved, smooth and unbelievable sexy. He wore black knee-length leggings, short, wide, red trousers and a blue shirt with a baggy cream-coloured west. To emphasise his trim waist he had tied a darkgreen-checked shirt around it.

_Too much of clothing, takes way to long to take it all off_, was Oishi's first comprehensible thought after a row of kinda rudimentary thoughts and very graphic thoughts of things he could do to the redhead while he watched him move.

All the sudden he got punched right between his shoulderblades and pushed forward right towards Eiji who looked at him in a very pleased way. When Oishi looked over his shoulder, all he saw was Momo, who seemed to be very busy to put a tissue into his still bleeding nose.

A gently touch brought him back to Eiji, who gently stroked down his arm, dancing closer to him, moving his hips in a slow circle until they were on the same level as Oishi's.

He had the vague feeling he could use a tissue for his nose very soon as well.

He started to move with the music, following Eiji's wordless instructions, feeling the known synchronisation kicking in, also seeming to function in other areas but tennis.

He looked at Eiji to tell him somehow but it was impossible for him to speak.

Eiji looked back at him, calm and serious, very self-confident all the sudden. He didn't touch him anymore, kept his distance, but his eyes never left Oishi's, telling him more than thousand words with one glance.

It drove Oishi crazy that he was so far away from him right now. Eiji grinned, reading in his face, his thoughts, came closer and pressed his body, his pelvis, right against him, charming a soft gasp out of Oishi while he snickered under his breath and slid his arms around his doubles partner.

Suddenly the music stopped. The dancers froze, seemed confused, like waking from a deep dream. Fuji frowned and was about to walk over to investigate the reason for the sudden break, but Tezuka grabbed his wrist.

"Fuji, this is a tennis club and not a dance course!", he said with a loud but very husky voice. "We have to talk." He dragged the Tensai with him, leaving the court and walking in the direction of the school house, most likely to go to the club room.

"I don't think they're gonna talk a lot", said Ryoma matter of factly and Eiji broke into hysterical laughter, still hanging all over Oishi who's head had assumed the colour of a ripe tomato.

"I think you could be right, O-Chibi." He snickered. "Ne, Oishi, I think I should get into my tennis clothes, what do you think? And maybe take a shower before that..." He released his partner and wandered off to the changing rooms, swaying his hips – but maybe it was just the shirt tied around them which emphasised his bouncy walk.

The silence was absolute on the court, Inui scribbled down a few notes into his book and Ryoma was back to controlling his racket's covering.

"Un... I think... I forgot my griptape... in the changing room...", Oishi mumbled all the sudden. He turned red like a tomato again and wobbled in the direction of the changing rooms. Kaidoh snorted and rolled his eyes. Momo was looking frantically for a new tissue.

Ryoma followed Oishi with his gaze shaking his head before turning his attention to the hi-fi equipment, walking towards it and kneeling down to inspect it further. To his surprise the device was just in the snooze mode. He pressed on a button and raised his eyebrows. It was programmed to fall into this mode automatically after 5:37 minutes.

This had been a set-up!

He grinned while turning the music back on.

"Mada, mada dane!"


End file.
